Dragonball Legendary Sticks: DBLS
by kitty8688kitty8688 the only
Summary: Goku and the rest of the Z gang are dead; occurs after GT. Goku finds a girl and her brother. He thinks they are strong enough to protect the Earth. Vegeta doesn't agree. Their names are China, pronounced as Cheena, and Tron. And what they seek is adventure... and they get it! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1, Beginning Of DBLS

Hi! My name is kitty8688! I wrote a story with three new main characters and many new bad guys! I hope you enjoy my story. If not......... write a review what's bad about it and I'll try to fix it.

Any Comments?

Anything you think I need to add?

I read some stories on different sites and it gave me some ideas, but the whole thing is my idea! I hope you like it! 

WARNING!!: The beginning chapters are BORING and not so much fighting, after a couple of chapters. The exciting ones are coming, but you need to know the characters first! For example: one is the Clone Chapter. That one is WAYYYYY later! So, enjoy!

The story starts out with a girl who wrote in her journal about her family. This journal was discovered years later on planet Earth(Everything she writes in her journal is in her point of view, so it'll say Me or I). If you want you can read my other stories. Tremor Adventure, The Funny Battle, The Boulders one or just continue reading this one (or other new ones I opened). I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

The Beginning of Dragonball!

This story is about my friends and me. It started when Goku father (Bardock) had a job. Freeza told him to go to planet Kosona and kill all the people that lived there and take his crew with him. Of course, he did that and his crew. That job was to easy for them. So it only took them 5 minutes, but in order to transform back to normal is you have to wait the next morning. You see when you look at the moon (if your a Saiyan-jin) you transform into a ape and that's exactly what Bardock and his crew did. So they had to wait till morning.

In a different world, which it is called Samurai Showdown. 

I was in school. I am only 4 years old, but I am very smart. I know math, science, social studies, language arts (I know all different kinds of languages), arts, animals, and all those things. Today in math I was on level 9,000 and Jalil (is this name familiar?) was on level 500. He was so jealous he wanted to fight me. Since I'm half-and-half I won't lose. He bet 100 dollars. I can buy almost anything with that much money. 

I said to Jalil he will regret it and I said, "Your on!! "

Right behind the school, Jalil and me was going to fight. A whole bunch of other kids came out of nowhere and some came from our school to watch the fight. One of the kids act like they was a person who talk to much! Like those people who talk a lot at a Tournament, kind of like that. We'll call him an announcer. 

"OK! Let the battle begin!", said the announcer. 

Jalil took the first punch and he missed me(of course!). Then every single person saw me fly in the air. Except I didn't have wings. Jalil was the one most surprising. 

"Wha...... What is she!? A monster or something!!!!!" 

I dived down like I jumped off a building, and punched him right in the stomach very hard. Then Jalil fainted. 

So, the announcer started to count. "1........2........3......4.....5.....6....7....8...9..... and 10! You're out! The winner is China (Cheena, just spelled different)! She wins the 100 dollars!" 

I said, "That was easy!"

In DB(Dragonball) world............. 

It was morning, Bardock and his crew are talking and saying Freeza will be pleased. 

Bardock said, "So let's get out of here!" He said it in a funny voice. Everybody started to laugh except Bardock. 

So, Veldill said, "You sound like mighty mouse!" 

"Shut up!", Bardock replied. 

Then Gova said, "What's your problem!?" 

"I said shut up!!!" 

Everyone was quiet except Gova, because he was the only idiot saying sorry over and over. 

Bardock stared at him like he was crazy, then he said, "I wasn't talking to you Gova.......... I was talking to Veldill here! Anyway, why would I get mad at my best buddy.......... or friend rather........(nervous). 

Another one of Bardock crew said, "Look we have work to do! Stop your worthless talking and let's destroy this planet!"

(Whole crew) YEAH!!!!

In Samurai Showdown world.......... 

I was walking to a dark forest, so I can go home. I stretched out my hands. A yellow beam came from my hands. It flew out of my hands slowly, but then it swirled and made a hole with different colors, like a rainbow. I jumped into the hole and it bought me to DB world. It bought me to the planet Kijah ( Kai-ja, my planet). I landed in clean, fresh, green grass. The planet Kijah, it is a beautiful planet. Just like planet Earth. Large cities, flowers, towns and the whole nine yards. I started walking home, slowly. I knew I was in a lot of trouble, because I was suppose to come home right after school and not get into any trouble. 

"_Well, it wasn't my fought. He's the one that wanted to fight me_." I thought. 

I started walking faster, zipping past my hideout. I would usually stop for one minute or two to play, but now wasn't the time. I started running, faster then a cheetah. I went past a green sign with white bold letters that say, "WELCOME TO KASHOE! THE RIGHT CITY FOR YOU!" 

I was groaning about the sign, because I knew it wasn't true. I ran past my friends that waved to me and said "Hi!" I didn't wave back nor say hello. I stopped in front of a huge blue house, with a white door, and yellow windows with green shades. I walked up the three stairs and knocked on the door. Nobody answered the door. I started to walk away thinking no one was home, but then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw an upset father. I was getting ready to run like a scared cat, but he grabbed me by the turtle - neck and pulled me into the house.

Then he said, "Why are you late coming home! Your suppose to come home! Answer me!"

I started to mumble the word I, then he interrupted me.

"I don't have time to listen to your mumbling! I have to go find your mother! She didn't come home from the planet Kosona (Coe-so-na)! She was suppose to come back from there, getting special clothes that only planet Kosona sells! I'm leaving to go find her! Stay here and watch your little brother Tron ( Tr-on)! Okay!"

He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"What a mean person! If it wasn't for that stupid earthling brat! ( I sighed) Oh well"

I walked down the hall, up the stairs and into Tron's room. He was two years old, with hair that goes on his side (it was up to his neck). He was wearing black pants, and a white T-shirt.

"You got into trouble?"

He was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. I didn't reply to his stupid question. I walked near his window and looked at the sky. It was sunset, only three hours before it's dark.

"Don't be sad China. Anything happen in school?"

I turned around and didn't say anything.

"Okay I'll take that as a no"

Then I said, "Tron! I'm going to leave to planet Kosona!"

He replied, "WHAT! Are you crazy?!! Dad told you to stay home and watch me! Your always getting into trouble!"

He jumped off his bed and walked to me, standing and staring into my eyes.

"I don't care what you say! I'm just wondering about that ki I feel. It's more than one ki. I only feel a couple of ki's on planet Kosona, including Dads ki."

"Just wait for a hour China. Then if he don't returns, then go to planet Kosona."

I finally decided to wait for an hour. I did nothing, but took a short nap (I put on a alarm clock and set it for an hour before I fell asleep) and I awakened later. Two hours before dark. Dad wasn't home yet.. Tron knew I was going to leave.

"I guess he didn't return.. So what are you going to do? Leave me home and you go see what happened to dad? Or your going to bring me along with you?"

"No! You're staying here Tron! You're going to watch the house while I'm away!"

I ran downstairs to the door, Tron was running behind me.

"If I don't return. Don't leave looking for me. That means something dangerous is up there, if it could defeat me! Whatever it is, it defeated dad in an hour. Cause I don't feel his ki anymore.."

"I don't care what you say! If you don't return, I'll go out looking for you anyway! I just don't want to be by myself.."

I didn't reply. I opened the door and closed it gently behind me. I ran to our backyard and jumped into one of our ships (we had four ships shaped like balls, for emergencies). I pushed a couple of buttons and I was off to planet Kosona

Bardock was back on planet Vegeta, he remembered he had a dream of a planet blowing up. He remembered a guy on planet Kosona attacked him before he knocked him out and the last thing he remember him saying, "I'll kill you for killing my wife!"

After he punished his friends really bad, he fought me (Bardock) last. I beat him down though, but he hit me in the back of the neck and said I'll have a bad future..

Bardock didn't really care what he said. He got out of the healing machine and ran upstairs, outside to get fresh air. Before he could relax, a solider walked up to him saying, "Sir Bardock, your gang has left to planet Marick (Ma-rick) an hour ago. Your ship is ready over there."

"WHAT! The gang left without me with them! I must have missed all the fun they had! Darn them! Those"

Bardock mumbled more, but he jumped into the ball ship and flew to planet Marick..

I landed on planet Kosona, in about fifteen minutes it took me to get here. I jumped out of the ball ship and saw a awful sight. The planet was completely destroyed. I jumped into the air really high and flew from there. I flew at top speed, looking down at all the waste. I saw bodies laying there, but I knew it wasn't dad. Then about fifty miles from my ship, I saw dad. I land next to him. I knew he was dead. I kneeled down on my knees, crying even harder. Even though he was dead, his brain will still be operating for a while. So, I quickly put one hand on his forehead and read his memorizes to see what happened. When I saw who killed him. I decided to go kill him. I was so mad that I powered up so high, that I all most blew up the planet. I stopped for a second and flew to my ball ship. The only thought I had was to kill Bardock!!!!

Bardock finally landed on planet Marick. The planet was destroyed. He smirked, then he walked for three minutes. He saw an awful sight, his gang was dead. He looked at them in shock. Then he saw Gova cough. He ran up to him and asked him what happened. Gova explained it was Freeza gang and Freeza wanted them dead. He said their going to destroy planet Vegeta. Gova coughed more and died in Bardock arms. Bardock took a white cloth from his right elbow and wiped Gova face clean. Blood covered the cloth. Bardock ki device found ki's near him. It was Freeza henchmen. Bardock tied the cloth to his forehead and fought his henchmen. He killed three of them. The only one left was the pink fat guy, but he was to strong for Bardock. Luckily when he blasted him one more time. The body of his friends covered him up. The fat pink guy left, thinking he was dead. Bardock wasn't dead, but badly hurt.. He ran to his ship the stop Freeza evil plan.. When he flew back, his son (Kakarotto/Goku was his Earth name) was heading to planet Earth. He got healed right away when he landed. He told other Saiyan-jins about his plan (Freeza plan), but they did nothing but laugh at him. Bardock called them stupid and decided to fight him by himself. Bardock saw Freeza ship in the sky, it was in front of the sun. Bardock jumped high and flew from there. He fought his weak men, but then Freeza came out. Bardock made a little fireball and hit Freeza, but it didn't hit him. Freeza made a quick giant fireball and killed Bardock along with planet Vegeta. Bardocks last dream was Kakarotto against Freeza. His last words was, "KAKAROTTO!!"

Freeza went back inside his ship. The next planet was.. Kijah

I jumped into my ball ship and headed to planet Kijah. My home. I had to tell my brother the bad news before I go kill Bardock. I landed, but the planet was not the same. I ran home and saw it destroyed, the whole city. I saw some guys. 

They turned around and one of them said, "Who are you litle girl? We're going to destroy your planet and kill you!"

I looked at them like if they were crazy. I stood in my fighting position (almost like Goku fighting position) and said, "I'm a Saiyan-jin! You must have destroyed other planets, but it's not going to be this one!"

"Yeah whatever little girl! We'll kill you easily!"

The one on the right charged towards me. I dodged at the last minute and kicked him on his neck really hard. So hard, you heard his neck crack. He flew and hit a broken candy store behind me.

"Who's next!?"

They looked at each other, then they both attacked me. I waited, then at the last minute I jumped up and hit them both on their backs with a beam from my hands. It went through them. Then I blasted the broken candy store cause I knew he wasn't dead. He was going to attack me by surprise, but I guess it was no surprise. I ran to the destroyed house looking under pieces left of the house for Tron. Now I was thinking of killing Bardock and the ones who destroyed my house (home). Then I felt a ki, and felt a beam coming towards me. I dodged it and looked into the sky. It was a fat pink guy with spikes (or something like that, Deburia).

"How dare you destroy my home!! I'll kill you like I did to your other friends!"

"Friends? Ha Ha Ha! They're very weak, anyone could defeat them!"

"Your just as weak as your friends or henchmen, whatever you call them. So, pink fatso! Is it you who destroyed my home and the rest of my planet?! Was it your plan?! If so, you better say a prayer and have a coffin along with it! Cause you're going to die!"

"Die? Die? Die?!! Little girl, it's not my plan. It was lord Freeza who wanted this planet destroyed. He also destroyed planet Vegeta. Where all Saiyan-jins liver happily and together! Ha! Yeah right!"

"You think you killed every Saiyan-jin! You forgot some and that is my family! My family seems nowhere in sight, but you still have me! Enough talk! Let's get down to business pink fatso man!"

I flew towards him at full speed. I knew he was going to dodge, so I pretend I was going to charge at him. At the last second, I jumped and he tried to punch me.

I said, "Spear kick!!"

My foot and leg turned red and it made the shape of a spear. Since he wasn't expecting that, a lot of blood came from his mouth. He flew down and hit the ground hard. I flew down and landed on his stomach, holding his throat real tight.

"Where is this Freeza?! Answer me!"

"He should be south from here.. You'll see him standing there. Waiting for me.. to.. report"

I let go of his neck and kicked his stomach harder then the spear kick.

"He better be there! Cause if not, I'll come back for you!"

I flew south at full speed. Then I saw a white figure with a large purple head. I landed and looked at him from the back of his head.

He turned and said, "So, Deburia. Was there any survivors?"

He had his eyes closed, so he didn't know who I was somebody else.

"Like, yes stupid Freeza!"

He opened his eyes. He was surprised it was a little girl fighting him. I told him I beat Deburia and is henchmen down! He's going down along with them!

"What happened to my brother?! You killed him?! Your dead then Freeza!"

"Little girl, how dare you challenge me! The final form of Freeza! I'm impressed you beat them in a matter of seconds, but I'm not like them. I'm way stronger, and smarter. You're pretty small, strong, and smart for a child. Why don't you join me? You'll have anything you want. How about it?"

I didn't reply

"I guess that's a no then. You better be ready to die!!"

He made a fireball so big, that it could destroy the whole planet if it hits it. He threw it at me. I stood there, then when it was close enough. I caught it with one hand. I threw it back at him. He destroyed it and he knew I wasn't going to be easy One hour before dark

We fought really fast, but Freeza was to strong for me. So, he beat me down in thirty minutes. I was lying on the ground.

"This is your last chance. Will you join me or not?"

"I'll never join you Freeza!"

"Fine then. DIE!!!"

He was about to stomp on me until a foot came out of no where and kicked him on the side of his head. It was.. Tron!

"Come on! Let's get out of here! I built a ship that'll teleport us to another planet! Hurry!"

I flipped off the floor and followed Tron. We almost made it until Freeza jumped in front of the door.

"You'll pay for that little boy!"

He kicked him on the side of his ribs. Tron flew and hit a rock.

"TRON!!!"

"What you're going to do? Kill me, like you said?"

Freeza laughed evilly.

"You.. You You stupid WHITE LIZARD!!!!!"

I screamed really loud and my ki increased. Tears rolled down my cheeks, like rain. My hair was black, then it slowly turned into a bright yellow. It glowed, like gold. My eyes turned light green, some thinks it turned light blue. I stared into Freeza eyes.

"You'll pay for what you did to Tron."

Thirty minutes before dark

We stared at each other, for a couple of seconds. Then at the same time, me and him teleported and began to fight! My punches was faster then his. I finally punched him on his cheek, then I kicked him a million times. Tron waked up and saw me winning. Tron wanted to help, but his ribs was in to much pain. So he just stood there and watched the fight. Freeza was on the ground. I beat him while he was lying there, like a punching bag. He was trapped like a boxer in the corner of the ring. I did ten more fast kicks on him to his stomach. Then I stop and landed near his left side rib. I stared down at him.

"You'll (coughs, he spits out blood) pay very.. dearly. This is only my first form this isn't my full power either."

I stared at him for ten seconds. Then I looked at Tron and saw he was hurt, and couldn't barely move. I flew to Tron slowly. I landed in front of him. He stared at me in amazement, then Tron fainted. I stared at him, and smirked. 

I picked him up and said to Freeza, "I'll deal with you later, I have my brother to take care of."

Freeza got up and blast a beam at me. I blasted a beam back at him and said, "IDIOT!!!"

My beam went through his and hit him on the floor. He flew back and almost hit the ship, but I teleported behind him and kicked him. I carried Tron inside and layed him on the floor. I looked and saw Freeza flying towards us! I shut the door and ran and hit the "GO" button. The ship teleported and we was off planet Kijah. Twenty minutes before dark..

Tron waked up in five minutes after we left. I was normal, and sleeping on the couch. Tron went to the controls. Then he waked me up and asked me, "Where are we going?"

I looked at him. "I don't know I panicked and just hit the "GO" button. Sorry"

"China, why was your hair a different color?"

" I don't know Tron.. I was angry then my hair changed and my power increased. I guess it was Super Saiyan-jin"

Tron was about to say about something until we heard a voice outside our ship. Ten minutes before dark..

"Where did this ship come from? Wonder if someone's inside? If so, I'll kill tehm!"

Tron slid near me quietly and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

I didn't reply. Tron knew that I din't know what to do. Tron and me stared at the door, ready for a fight. The door opened, a small figure entered the room. He had straight hair sticking (we all know who it is, it's Vegeta) up. We stared at him. I increased my ki higher then his to let him know I wasn't a easy enemy. He stared at me and smirked.

"Hmmmm.. You seem pretty strong.. Why don't the both of you join me.

I replied, "Sure!"

"Chin! What are you..." I covered his mouth.

I told the unknown kid to sit down.

"My name is China! This is my brother, Tron!"

"My name is Vegeta. Prince of Saiyan-jins,"

He smirked with pride. Tron and me sat on the floor. I told him our story (except the Super Saiyan-jin part). I told him we escaped after Tron kicked him. I told Vegeta not to tell anyone about us. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Sure whatever! I won't tell anyone about you or him."

He took us to his ship, he had to make sure nobody saw us, but in a matter of minutes we was inside the ship, in a hidden room.

"You will live here for a while. You and your brother."

He was about to exit the room, but then he said, "Oh! You'll have to make sure my bodyguard Nappa, doesn't see you. If he does, he'll kill you."

He closed the door and you can hear his footsteps walking in the distance.

"China! Why are we working for him!?"

"Tron.. We have no choice. Besides, we'll get him also along with Freeza. I'll make sure I get Bardock. If not then his son Kakarotto!"

One minute before dark.. The ship was being operated for fifty seconds. A computer was heard all over inside the ship.

"Ten seconds before ship is off planet Krecko. 10.0"

The ship flew off planet Krecko, and it was dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later, different things happened on Earth. The Saiyan-jins, Cell, Freeza, Babe (Baby), Androids, Buu, and finally the Evil Shenron chapters (episodes). Nobody is sure what happened to China and Tron. China had another brother named Jelani, but nobody knows what happened to him. After the Evil Shenron chapters. Goku and everybody else died, except Pan. Everyone died when Pan was a young adult. What happened during those years (when Pan was young adult after Goku and them died)? A new race was born. There is only three of that new race. Their stronger then the Saiyan-jin race. Who are the three? Their called, "The Legendary Nankuns (Nan-kuns)!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty8688: I want reviews! Well, your must be wondering how a new race occurred. Well, that is easy. Even though we don't know where Tron, China, and Jelani are at. It doesn't mean that they didn't PAST DOWN their family (bloodline). Only China past down her bloodline. She did meet Goku, but never killed him. She was ALWAYS stronger than Goku, but always changed her mind killing him. She ended up falling in love with ANOTHER alien (not any of the humans on Earth). This is how a new race occurred years later. Read on and you might figure out what the new race is. Of course, China in the other story (journal) was their Aunt (that's what they call her). Tron and Jelani are their Uncles (that what they call them). I hope you come back for more, and please review this story. OR I'LL BE MAD!!!

Goku: She forgot to tell you the next chapter. The name of the next chapter is, "China's first Stick!". That is a different China, according to the one you read just now. You had to read this one to get the main idea of the bloodline of her family and race. Her name was just pasted down. However, this China is stronger than the past China. Read on and review what you think about this "new" China. BYE!!!


	2. Chapter 2, China's First Stick

Chapter 3 China's First Stick  
  
Goku and his friends are dead. Goku and Vegeta are in heaven laying on a cloud looking at the Earth.  
  
Then Goku said, "I wonder who's going to protect the Earth. I mean like, we're dead.... And Pan can't protect the Earth by herself."  
  
Vegeta smirked and laughed. "That's to bad isn't it."  
  
"I hope somebody destroys the Earth." Vegeta thought.  
  
"Vegeta! You really want somebody to rule the Earth don't you!? Your so cruel!"  
  
Vegeta laughed harder. "Yeah! Whatever!"  
  
Goku grinned, then he smiled. "He He (Goku laughing in a funny way). It's to bad that I'm dead. Cause I could of sworn you said you wanted to kill me!? Uhhhhhh.... I guess that didn't happen huh? We died of old age or something. Right Vegeta..?"  
  
Vegeta stop laughing and said, "Shut up Kakarotto!"  
  
He turned his back on him. Goku shook his head like poor Vegeta, you'll never learn. Then he continued to look at the Earth, then he noticed something.  
  
"Vegeta!! I think I know who's going to protect the Earth.... Since we're dead."  
  
"Really? Who? It can't be you!"  
  
"No! See those two kids?"  
  
Goku points down to two kids on Earth. One was five, she had black hair up to her shoulders. Wore golden kung - fu clothes with black Chinese slippers. She was dark, like a chocolate bar. The other was three, he had black hair. It was flowing on the right side of his head. It was up to his neck. He wore blue pants with a black short - sleeve shirt. He looked Puerto - Rican (but was black). They was chasing each other (tag). Vegeta turned from his spot to see what Goku was talking about. When he saw what he was talking about, he was about to explode like a volcano.  
  
"Kakarotto! Are you stupid! Those two are nothing but weak brats!"  
  
"You really think so?..... But to me they have a lot of hidden power in them."  
  
"Hmph! Even if they are strong. You have no proof and we have to have permission to go to Earth to see. Even if we could, we could only stay for a day!"  
  
Goku blinked a couple of times, then he smiled, "Vegeta Vegeta... Since I protected the Earth so many times. We can go down anytime and stay for as long as we want.... The only problem is that nobody could see us. We're like ghost, a invisible wall."  
  
Vegeta growls and mumble some words.  
  
"Cheer up Vegeta! Come on! Lets go down and lets bring the rest of the group."  
  
On Earth, in the playground.....  
  
"You can't catch me! You have to run faster then that Tron!" (5 years old)  
  
"Ohhhhh! I give up!"  
  
Tron looks down to where China was running. "China, look out!" (3 years old)  
  
"Yeah right! You can't.. Ahhhhh!" China slipped on a blue stick with water designs on it, and fell on her face. "Ouch! Stupid stick!"  
  
China looked at the stick while she was still on the ground. China stood up and picked up the stick. China examined it. It had no string or something to attach it to your waist.  
  
"Hmmmmm.... It's looks nice. I'll bring this home and train with it."  
  
Mom came out the house, she had on a short - sleeve black shirt with black jeans, she is twenty - three years old (how nice ^_^).  
  
"Tron! China! Time to come back inside in a few minutes!"  
  
Tron replied saying, "OKAY!!"  
  
Mom walked back inside the house. Tron ran to where China stood.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.." China replied.  
  
Tron looked at the stick China had in her hand.  
  
"What's that? Where did you get it from?"  
  
Before China replied, they heard a voice, and it wasn't their mother....  
  
The voice said, "Hey! You two brats!"  
  
China and Tron spun around. There in front of them was three bullies. They had white shirts on with their names on it. Andy, Terry, and Robert. Terry had a red cap with white in the front. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail.?. Red jacket, red pants (guess his favorite color is red). He was the tallest. Andy had short brown hair, white gloves, white pants (same with him almost). Robert had hair the color black. Afro like, but had a black cap over his head. He had black jeans, and a blue jacket (only one with no matching colors really).  
  
"Hand over the stick!" (Andy)  
  
"Yeah or else!" (Terry)  
  
China stood in her fighting position. Tron did the same.  
  
"Or else what!?! (China)  
  
Then Goku, Vegeta, Gohan , Goten (as a adult), trunks (Adult), Piccolo, and Krillyn was in the park watching China and Tron.  
  
"Now, watch and you'll see what I mean." (Goku)  
  
"That's it! Attack her!" (Andy)  
  
All three bullies jumped towards China, but she teleported right behind them.  
  
"Hey! Where she go!?" (Terry)  
  
"So what! Let's get her little friend!" (Andy)  
  
Andy ran towards Tron. Andy threw a punch but missed. Tron ducked and hit him in the stomach with his knee. Andy flew high in the air. Tron jumped high and gave him a round kick. Andy flew down and hit the ground, sliding to a pole. Andy was knocked out.  
  
"Why you little..." (Terry)  
  
"Hey!" China yelled.  
  
Terry and Robert turned around. Terry got mad cause his brother Andy was beaten by a three year old. Terry charged straight at China.  
  
China smirked and said, "You'll be easy."  
  
Terry threw a couple of fast punches (to China his punches were slow). She ducked every punch of his. They all missed China. China swung her stick, it hit him in the stomach. He flew backwards and hit a slide. Terry was knocked out, his nose was bleeding. Robert was in shock. China and Tron trapped him. Robert got on his knees begging not to get hurt. China thought for a second.  
  
Then Tron said, "Well, he is begging for his life... Let's leave him alone."  
  
China stared at Robert and said, "Fine! I won't hurt you! But if it happens again.... Even if your different compared to us.... I'll KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Goku and the rest was shocked. China turned her back for one second.  
  
Then Robert got up quickly and picked up a huge rock and threw it at China saying, "Take this! You'll die first!"  
  
China turned and punched the rock with her right hand. Robert stood there in shock. China ran towards him faster than lighting and did a lot of punches to his stomach. Then she kicked him on the back of his neck and he landed face flat on the ground. China let out her right hand stretching it to blast a huge beam at him. A beam was lighting up in her hand slowly. Goku was getting angry, but what could he do. He don't like hurting kids.  
  
Then Robert said, "Please.....don't.... kill me..."  
  
China said, "I warned you, but you didn't listen. I don't joke around."  
  
Robert closed his eyes tight about to get ready to get killed.  
  
"BAM!!" China said.  
  
Robert was worried, was he dead? Then he opened his eyes, he saw China laughing. Goku and the rest were confused, so was Tron.  
  
Then China stopped laughing and said, " April Fools Day!! Why would I do such a thing like that?! I would, but not bullies that are earthlings!"  
  
China kept laughing all the way home and Tron nodded his head in discuss (sigh) and followed China. Goku and the rest also followed them home (to know more about them). Robert was still laying on the ground.  
  
"That's okay! I'll kill the brat.... one day...." Robert thought.  
  
When Goku and the rest entered their home (of course they can't see them cause their ghost).  
  
Vegeta had to say something, "They must be Saiyan-jins."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Goku.  
  
While china and Tron was walking upstairs to their rooms, Tron asked a question.  
  
"Are we Saiyan-jins China?"  
  
China froze in her tracks. Mom came out the kitchen and stood near the stairs. China gave Tron an angry face.  
  
Then she said, "No! We're not Saiyan-jins."  
  
Goku and the rest was shocked (except mom).  
  
"They're not... Saiyan-jins?" said Vegeta  
  
"We're not Saiyan-jins Tron.. We're called Nankuns!" China said.  
  
"NANKUNS!?!" Everyone said except China and Mom.  
  
"What's a Nankun?" Tron asked.  
  
China said, "Nankuns are sort of like Saiyan-jins. Except we're stronger than Saiyan-jins. We have half of Saiyan-jin blood in us, but we're half some other race, but I'm not sure which. I'll know some though. The whole name is Nankun-jins, Nankun is for short. Even though we have half Saiyan- jin blood in us, we still age like a human. We have powers like a Saiyan- jin, but we have extra more power than a Saiyan-jin."  
  
Everybody froze. Then China continued, "Don't worry about it! Let's go!"  
  
China and Tron ran upstairs into China room. She had a white door, a desk on the right side wall, another desk that had a computer on it, a window near her bed (bed in the middle near the back wall), a green table with two yellow chairs in front of the window. A Pikachu doll (Your probably wondering why is Pokemon in here, it doesn't matter) on the bed. A Vegeta and Krillyn toy on the right side desk (from Burger King).  
  
"All right Tron... let's do it!!"  
  
Kitty8688: What you think so far about Tron and China!? I think their great so far. I know you want to know about the stick and want them to fight someone better. Anyway, on the next chapter of DBLS, The bullies want revenge on China. The bullies come to fight her once again, but this time they have more of their friends. One of them is not human. He is.... a Saiyan-jin!?!! Find out on the next chapter of DBLS!!!  
  
China: I had enough of these bullies! Time to get rid of them once and for all! Friends and guest, watch me on the next chapter of DBLS!! Please review my brother Tron and me. Thank you for being generous to stop by and wasting your time to read this story. It'll be good if you come back and read some more. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3, The Bullies Revenge

Chapter 4

The Bullies Revenge

China, Tron, and Goku group walked in China's room.

Tron said, "Where are we going? What are we doing?"

China said, "To my small lab." 

Goku was shocked. 

"She has her own lab?! We're dealing with a smart girl. Better be careful……."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, thinking Goku remark was stupid.

Tron said, "To your lab to train more or have fun destroying and killing people and everything."

China looked at him in confusion.

"April Fools!" Tron said

China sighed and walked over to her desk that was against the right wall. China pressed a button on a toy (the toy is from Burger King, Vegeta toy). When China did, the Z lighted up red and an elevator from the blue carpet rose up. The elevator was round. Just enough to fit in 20-30 passengers. They all walked in. The elevator took them down to China's lab. Everyone followed China to her lab. Everyone saw how her lab looked. It had machines all around. They walked down a dark hall. They stopped, and then China hit a switch. The room lighted up. You see nothing but white, except the door. Before you enter the room there was buttons near the door.

China said, "I'm going in first to train with this stick. I'm going to see how well I train with it. If I train well, or look good with it. I'll start fighting with it. Oh! Make sure you set the gravity maximum. Let's see if I can make up a couple of moves."

China pushed open the door and walked to the middle of the room. Tron knew China was ready, so he didn't even ask and put the gravity level 630 times earth gravity (earth gravity is 9.18. Times it by 630 should tell you). The room turned red and China started to train. China twirled the stick round and round to the front then both sides and the back. China jumped high and slammed the stick on the floor. China ran forward fast and slash her stick like a sword. China bends down halfway and did a little swirl with the stick in front of her. Then China tossed it up and caught it. Then she threw it like a boomerang. She ran past it and caught it. Then about ten more minutes China continued to train (non stopping). China trained very hard (like Kelik in Soul Calibur). Then Tron decided to turn off the gravity and he pushed open the door. He walked inside to where China was standing. China dashed towards Tron and swigged her stick. Tron dodged it and kicked her, but he missed and they both stood far apart staring at each other. 

Tron smirked and said, "That was a short warm-up."

China nodded her head in agreement.

China smirked and said, "Let me show you something new."

Tron looked at her in confusion. China powered up a bit. Ki was all over her. China started to yell to power up more. Her hair transformed to the color golden very slowly, and then it turned golden completely. Goku and the rest were shocked.

Goku said, "A girl as………. Super Saiyan-jin?"

Vegeta said, "She's not as Super Saiyan-jin……. She's as Super Nankun." 

Tron stared at her in amazement.

He said, "Wow China! Very impressive! You're as Super Saiyan-jin……… I mean as-"

China smirked and said, "As Super Nankun."

China transformed back into normal.

"You can say Super Saiyan-jin because that's what it looks like in the first place. Besides they made it up in the first place. So, it's okay to say that."

Tron nodded his head.

China said, "Okay, let's not get amazed and let's play a little game."

China lifted up the stick high above her head.

"Let's pretend this stick could transform into anything. In books I've heard there's a stick around the world that could transform into anything! Lets' see if this is the stick. This will be my lucky day!"

China threw the stick.

"Transform into a……..um….. ball!?"

Tron was about to burst out laughing. The stick turned a bright light and transformed into a big yellow ball! It sprigged back towards China and slowed down into her hands calmly. Everybody was in shock, a word wasn't said for five minutes.

China said, "Did you see that……..! It transformed into a ball…….. Like I said…….."

Tron said, "WOW!! Maybe it can transform into something better. Give it a try!"

China threw the ball and said, "Transform into Super Saiyan-jin 4 Goku and Vegeta!"

It turned into a bright light again, but before it transformed it split into two figures. One was Super Saiyan-jin 4 Goku. The other was Super Saiyan-jin 4 Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta were in shock when they saw the fake of themselves. The SSJ4's were confused and didn't have a clue where they were. 

SSJ4 Goku said, "Where are we?"

SSJ4 Vegeta said, "Like I suppose to know where we're at!"

They looked around, and then they both looked down at China and Tron.

SSJ4 Vegeta said, "Who are these brats?"

SSJ4 Goku said, "Who cares! We have to find our real master."

Goku started to look for his master and Vegeta's.

China got mad and said, "We're not brats! What do you mean who cares?! Aren't you Son Goku or Kakarotto who's supposed to be nice. And you must be Vegeta the one with a lot of pride. Who also hates Goku, but calls him Kakarotto. Am I right?"

They looked at China in shock.

SSJ 4 Goku said, "Oh! So you know about us…….. That means you know about our mean master. Our master An-"

"Andy, Terry, and Robert?" (China)

SSJ4 Goku was in shock and he didn't say anything. All he did was nodded his head.

Then China said, "I knew it! That's why the bullies wanted the stick, because it was theirs and they knew it can transform into anything. How interesting……"

Then SSJ4 Goku said, "Well, I guess you have to return us………"

China said," No way!! You must be joking!! I'm going to keep you and I'll be your new master."

SSJ4 Vegeta said, "Oh he** no!! Not another brat! I rather be with those stupid bullies then these kids or should I say babies!"

Then SSJ4 Goku opened his right hand, and a book appeared out of nowhere. The book said "RULES" on the front cover. SSJ4 Goku opened it and read something then he closed it.

"I don't think we can Vegeta. We can't return to the bullies because in the "Rules" book it says, Once your master loses you or release you and a new master finds you, That'll be your master for now on until the same thing happens or they die." SSj4 Goku explained.

Vegeta smirked and said, "Who said you had to follow the stupid rules anyway."

"You don't have to follow the rules, you can completely ignore them. However, there's always a price. The price is all the Legendary Sticks including us will be totally destroyed by the person who created us. Once we're destroyed that person will create something else and we'll be gone and oh yeah, every stick will transform before they die and beat the living snot out of you and don't think I'll even help you, because I won't. That can also change what's going to happen in the future, that we could have lived to help out on." SSJ4 Goku explained.

SSJ4 Vegeta got angry and didn't say anything. SSJ4 Goku turned back to China and Tron.

"Now, before you do anything crazy, I have to explain a couple of rules to you. The first one is-" Goku was interrupted by a glass window that shattered into pieces. 

China ran out the room, everyone followed. China ran towards a large TV and pressed a couple of buttons. The TV showed China's bedroom window broken and people outside. China thought it was those bullies. China took the elevator as quick as possible. China and everybody flew out the broken window and there were the bullies, with ten more of their friends.

"There are the brats!!! Let's get them!!" Andy exclaimed.

All of them ran towards China, except one of them. China beat them all in a flash by doing quick punches and kicks. China realized the last one was a….. Saiyan-jin!!

"I knew those earthlings were pretty easy to beat, but I won't be! Oh! By the way, my name is Maxi. Don't think I'll go easy you, because I won't!!" Maxi said.

Maxi looked like the guy on Soul Calibur (the Dreamcast game), except smaller…. A kid…. Maxi quickly transformed into Super Saiyan-jin and ran towards China to punch her. China put her arm up to block it (which she did). Then they kept punching each other flying in the air at the same time.

"I think you have something that belongs to us!" Maxi said while sending punches.

"It doesn't belong to you anymore! It's mine now!" China exclaimed.

Maxi sends a punch to her, but China teleported behind him and pined his arms and legs.

"TRON! Attack him at full speed! Do head bash!" China yelled.

Tron gathered his ki and flew straight at Maxi, aiming to his stomach. Maxi struggled and wiggled to be set free, but he couldn't. Tron was getting closer….. Then BAM!!! Maxi got hit on target. China moved way so she wouldn't fall back with him. Maxi flew down hitting the ground. Blood leaked from his mouth and nose and a little from his forehead. China and Tron landed on the ground. 

The fake Goku ran up to them. He then said, "Wow! I…. I- I'll tell you the rules in a minute."

He didn't know what to say to them. He knew they were amazing to beat a Saiyan-jin as Super Saiyan-jin that fast.

"Yeah….But first I have to find out more about this Maxi!" China said.

Narrator (kitty8688): Who is this Saiyan-jin? Where did he come from? How China knows about Goku and Vegeta? How China knows about Saiyan-jins? All these questions will be answered (or not) on the next chapter of Legendary Sticks!! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO CURSING! Chapter 5 coming soon!


End file.
